poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean-Bob
Jean-Bob is a green and funny looking frog who speaks French and who is one of the characters in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess. Most of the time, he started to panic when things get worse when he, Speed the turtle, and Puffin go on different adventures. Trivia *Jean-Bob met Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob met Thomas and his friends in Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin made their first guest appearances in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic! where they reunited with Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot and his friends. *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin made their first guest appearences in a Lion King crossover film in ''Timon and Pumbaa's World of Color''. *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin will guest star again in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (along with its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (along with its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice'', Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin, and Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen. *Jean-Bob will meet Ash Ketchum, Baloo, and his friends in Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin will make their first guest appearances in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie. *Jean-Bob will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin will make their first guest appearances in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin will join Littlefoot and his friends and make their first debut as members of Littlefoot's adventure team in Littlefoot's Adventures of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory. *Jean-Bob will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob will meet Team Lightyear in Team Lightyear Meet the Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet the Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear Meets the Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad Meets the Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob will meet both the Fantasy Adventure Team and the crew of Trimaxian in Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet The Swan Princess. Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Animal characters Category:Cheap cowards Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Males Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies